


kylux drabble dump

by sorryuser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Armitage In Lace, Cock Worship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sleep Groping, Soft Armitage Hux, Soft Drinks, Soft Kylo Ren, Soft Kylux, Surprises, Teasing, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: nothing’s capitalized because these are drabbles i wrote instead of studying (a mix of nsfw and sfw)





	1. asleep in your bed (nsfw)

hux wanted to surprise kylo, so he gets off his shift as early as he can and when he gets to kylo’s chambers, that he‘d recently acquired the key to, he changes into a simple black tank that kylo loves seeing him in and new black lace panties with garters and thigh highs to match.

but, turns out kylo’s working far later than usual doing whatever supreme leaders have to and hux ends up falling asleep on kylo’s bed. so when kylo finally gets off he finds a sleeping hux in lace panties, arms streched up in a weirdly obscene sleeping position, legs together, knees bent, and his tank riding up to expose his tummy.

he was sound asleep, soft snores escaping his barely open mouth, and kylo couldn’t really resist. he used the force to keep hux asleep, lulling soft memories and dreams into hux’s mind as he hooked his hands under hux’s knees, the spandex of hux’s thigh highs adding a sort of relief to kylo’s rough palms, and slowly pulled him to the edge of the bed, his tank riding up even more then, exposing his pink nipples.

hux’s feet settled at the edge of the bed, knees still bent and legs spreading wide on their own. it was a view kylo had to step back and admire, so he did. he took a couple steps back, taking in the sinful display hux was giving him while in a deep slumber.

kylo kneeled between his legs, releasing hux from the force to let him wake whenever he seemed fit, pressing his lips to the inside of hux’s thigh. the faint smell of spring soap and baby powder enveloping kylo’s nose, the urge to bite down on the pale skin overtaking him. but, he figured waking hux up like that would get him a one way ticket to the dog house.

he settled on just kissing the sensitive skin there, stalking closer and closer to hux’s cock but moving away every time he saw it twitch, teasing him slightly. hux’s leg then shifted, he breathed in deep as he stirred, and kylo stopped altogether, peering up from his place against hux’s thigh, being met with hux’s sleepy gaze, “what a pleasant view to wake up to.” he murmured, his head knocking back against the sheets once again as he stretched.

“i could say the same thing about you. falling asleep in these,” kylo snaps one side of the panties against hux’s waist as his hands traveled up, “and not expecting me to ravish what’s mine.” kylo began his climb, kissing every part of hux that was exposed before he stopped at the sensitive nipples. he boxed hux’s torso in with his arms, setting all his attention there. hux’s sigh wavered, his hips ground up against kylo’s stomach.

“or maybe i was hoping.” hux’s fingers lost themselves in kylo’s hair as he shut his eyes and rubbed his hips up in circles against kylo’s stomach. hux’s hands then hooked around kylo’s biceps, attempting to pull him up but kylo eventually got the message. he kissed hux the moment their eyes were level, holding himself up with hands placed on either side of hux’s head.

hux is stil rubbing up against kylo, kissing him, all messy and needy. kylo could tell hux would come like this if he kept on, “you could get off just by kissing me, huh?” kylo teased, nosing at hux’s cheek to tilt his head the opposite way. hux’s thigh close around kylo’s hips, grinding up harder as he nodded eagerly.

“i can and i will if you don’t get on with that ravishing you were talking about.” hux challenged.

“my pleasure.” kylo grinned against hux’s lips.


	2. easy to manipulate (nsfw)

kylo had called hux down to the throne room on account of business that needed to be tended to immediately, that’s what kylo said. so, how hux had ended up in kylo’s lap, stark naked, back facing his Supreme Leader, and riding the mans cock like his life depended on it, he had no idea.

hux’s thighs ached, his hips twitching as his eyes rolled up. maybe he had died and gone to heaven, maybe the gods themselves blessed him with the gift that was kylo rens perfect cock, and his perfect hands, and perfect lips, and sinful voice, and everything because hux can’t even see straight anymore.

“are you alright?” hux can vaguely hear kylo ask, he tried to answer back though his words were too jumbled up that opening his mouth would be useless unless intending on moaning like a whore. hux’s thighs twitch this time, huffing out a staggered breath, pausing all his actions as he focused all his strength on keeping his arms straight as to not fall to the floor.

but hux wanted more, he wanted to keep going, maybe he even wanted kylo to fuck him into unconsciousness, to be used by his supreme leader however he saw fit and kylo seemed to sense that, wrapping a strong arm around hux’s torso and trapping his arms, pulling him back against his chest, “you think my cock is perfect, huh?” kylo chuckled darkly against hux’s blushed skin, forcibly pulling him down, seated fully on his cock. hux’s whole body froze as chills ran up his spine for a moment, his head knocking back to rest on kylo’s shoulder as he shivered.

“well, i think you’re merely a common whore, armitage, disguised as a lousy general.” kylo’s hand wrapped around the base of hux’s cock, cutting off any hope of coming completely, “how many men on this ship have used you for their bidding? some may not have even asked, am i right?” hux nodded his best, trying to move his hips up because the stimulation was becoming unbearable

“it’s because you’re so easy to take, armitage. so weak, i could use you any time i wanted.” kylo grins at the broken cry that finally escapes hux’s dry throat, “but, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

hux breaks, “y, yes, supreme l, leader.” he can barely breathe, the need to raise his hips and fuck down onto kylo’s cock becoming too much. so, he cries, tears welling up in his eyes with the need to come growing stronger. he heaves quick breaths as he tries to stop embarrassing tears from falling though there’s no point. kylo knows he’s crying, hux can tell by the smirk he feels against the back of his neck.

“would you tell the men that serve you that you cried for your Supreme Leaders cock if it meant you could have it anytime you pleased?”

hux sobbed louder, still fighting against kylo’s grip around him that just wouldn’t budge, “i would do anything, sir, please!” hux sighed a sob of relief when kylo released him and his cock and sat back. hux had never moved so quickly, rolling his hips roughly to get off as hard as physically possible. the feeling that was pooling in his stomach had begun overflowing.

and he spasms again, almost out of control this time, as he comes with a long pleased and pitched sigh. he knocked back against kylo’s chest again as his hips and thighs jerked erratically, reaching for kylo’s gloved hands and bringing them to his body, begging for the affection. and kylo holds him, taking the chance to whisper pure filth into hux’s ear.

“you get high off my cock, don’t you? being filled up perfectly drives you crazy, it’s why you need me so badly.”

hux sighed, resting against kylo’s chest, hips still jerking as he reached overstimulation with kylo’s cock still settled deep within him, though as he’s about to lift up, kylo grips his hips, pulling him back down roughly. hux yelped, instinctively punching the one thing he could successfully reach, which was kylo’s knee, making kylo chuckle.

“i haven’t come yet.” he stated, swirling his hips against and into hux.

“b, but i can’t.” hux gasps as kylo lifted him up just an inch, drooped him back down, “ren, please, i, i can’t.” he began to sob again. his body twitched against kylo as kylo ran a hand up his chest, fingers encircling his throat and squeezing tightly, “i’ll suck you off, just please, don’t.” hux struggled to say as kylo squeezed his throat slightly.

“like i said, armitage, it’s just so easy to take from you.” kylo grunted, repeatably pulling armitage down onto his cock, fast and rough, “make me come, do your job.” he said, hux tried to stay conscious, though the overwhelming feeling of kylo fucking into his already fucked out body took over him.

he went in and out of it, kylo would feel him go limp in his arms. his thighs still ached, his abused hole clenched around kylo, making him come hard, kissing hux’s neck as he filled hux up, “now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” kylo teased when he sensed hux come back. the gentle rise and fall of hux’s chest and the small hum was enough for kylo to beginning caring for him, or so hux thought.

kylo shoved hux to the floor, “get dressed, i’ll escort you back to your chambers. i might even want to go a second round.” he shrugged, tucking himself back into his pants and making himself decent while hux was still catching his breath on the floor as he put on his clothes slowly, his whole body aching.


	3. cover over you (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo likes to draw hux out

“eyes up now. look at me.” kylo continued to fuck into hux, deep and rough. he gripped hux’s chin, keeping his head facing up, enabling him from turning his face away. kylo smiled down at him, watching as he struggled to keep his eyes open but did as he was told, “look deep into my eyes, princess, just like that.” kylo teased him in a husky tone.

hux hated how composed kylo could be during sex, the way he’d tease hux to an uncontrollable orgasm.

“please, can i come.” hux groaned.

hux has to gasp for a breath when kylo stops his thrusts, settling deep within hux, “only when i give you permission.” his fingers push the stands of bright hair from hux’s forehead, “such a pretty boy.” kylo cooed starting up slower, shallower thrusts, driving hux absolutely insane.

he whimpered softly at kylo’s praise, “ren.” was all hux had to whisper to tell kylo he was completely gone. he was in too deep, the twitching of his hands glued to kylo’s shoulders told him that. he took in short breaths when kylo finally built up his speed again, “kylo, please.” he chocked up, hips jerking.

“you can hold out a bit more for me, can’t you?” kylo said taking hux’s chin in his hand aggressively, “i know you can, baby boy.”

hux let out a sad sigh, “oh, god, i really am going to kill yo—AH!” hux whelped when kylo slapped his cheek at the remark, he could already feel the red marks caused by kylo’s fingers taking their rightful place on his face.

kylo grips hux’s chin again, makes their eyes meet, “now, armitage, that’s not nice.” kylo looked between them, turned on by the way hux’s hips stuttered with every one of his thrusts. his hair tickled hux’s chest.

“kylo.” hux gasped, running both his hands over the sides of kylo’s hair, pulling his eyes back up to him, “kylo, kylo.” he chanted and kylo knew he wasn’t asking to come, he was asking for something more. so, kylo kissed him, pleased when hux relaxed into the kiss. his grips in kylo’s hair got tighter as kylo’s thrusts got rougher, but he was in heaven.

his eyes rolled back, lips still attached to kylo’s, “fuck, _please_.” hux strained, practically begging with all his might against kylo’s lips.

“go ahead and come, baby, you’ve earned it.” they almost come at the same time but hux beats him by a few seconds. kylo’s lips are against hux’s neck, his large hand over the gingers mouth as he screams out, coming down from his high, limp and with a long shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, comment some prompts


	4. i sleep better with you (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo likes to sleep and he sleeps better with hux.

“are you off yet?” kylo asked as he strode onto the bridge, troopers saluted and greeted him until he settled behind hux with a secure nod, hands behind his back.

hux scoffed, “i’m sure you know i have about two hours left here.” he spoke, tapping away at his tablet, brows creased with concentration.

kylo spun him around abruptly, hands on huxs hips momentarily before retreating them again. hux didn’t even bat an eye, still tapping away, “do you need something?” he asked, finally locking his tablet and staring up at him.

“i need some sleep and i sleep better with you.” kylo mumbled under his breath.

“that’s cute.” hux grinned, removing the glove on his right hand and cupping kylo’s cheek, “you’re cute when you’re nice.” he teased.

kylo frowned, tilting his head into hux’s palm, “what am i when i’m not nice?”

hux brushed kylo hair back with one hand, tucking it behind his ear, “annoying as hell.” he said, grinning as kylo rolled his eyes, “go take a shower, i’ll be there when you get out.” he patted kylo’s cheek and turned away from him, giving his attention back to the bridge.

“i’m not about to take a two hour long shower, hux.” kylo said.

hux turned to him again, “like i said, annoying as hell.”

kylo sent him a wink, “i know what you mean, see you in thirty.” he grinned before swiftly exiting the room.


End file.
